


Temptation's Page Flies Out The Door

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You have done a lot as the summoner of the Order of Heroes, and with an Emblian Empire contract looted, is it so wrong to summon up a cute bikini-wearing Lyndis, trick her into signing the contract, then getting her to have sex with you? Maybe, but you're going to go with 'no'. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Commission for Collarspider.





	Temptation's Page Flies Out The Door

No single spoil of war has been as useful as what now sits in your hand: a contract seized from the Emblian Empire, capable of making a summoned hero answer your every command. Standing ready and summoning a hero from your room, take a chance on raising the Breidablik over your head and focusing your desires, your wish. You want a gorgeous woman, one who you can accept a reward from, who you can call to you and enjoy, and as the light shines, you see the outline of something decidedly feminine before you, your heart racing with excitement as your vision focuses in past the fading glow to behold your prize.

You've seen Lyndis before. Summoned several of her. None have looked quite so ripe as this one, though, dressed for the beach and looking absolutely gorgeous. Her long green hair is held in a ponytail with a row of white flowers capped with a large yellow, her cheeks flush as she regards you, a collar around around her neck and certainly not as you look at it, but it's something. A blue bikini accentuates her lithe, fit body, a side-tie bikini bottom hugging her hips and guiding your eyes down her sleek legs, toward her sandals. Then back up, to the frilly bikini top that holds her lovely, perky breasts together, a belt over top her cleavage and squishing down even more upon it. Another belt across her waist holds a yellow sash, and Lyn looks every bit as beautiful as you could want her to be. Of all the women you could have conjured, a Lyn is by far one of the most desirable, and you clutch the contract firmer, more delighted.

You give her the speech about the Emblian Empire and saving worlds, the need to do good and join the Order of Heroes. It's not the first time you've told a Lyn this spiel, but this one takes it as well and with the same desire to do good that all the others do. It's perfect, because as you hand her the contract, she signs it without hesitation, nodding and marking her name down, ready to fight the good fight, ready to do whatever is necessary. "I'm happy to help," she said, confident and nodding readily. She's so ready. So good.

And she has no idea what she just signed.

The contract she's just signed forfeits her will to you. It's not as power or as intense as it could be--you're not an absolute fucking monster or anything--but immediately, she's more open to suggestion and to following orders, and not the sorts of orders you give on the battlefield, either. "Now that we've sealed the contract, come over here and kiss me," you say, and Lyn doesn't seem to even think so much as she just moves forward. It's a bit robotic and stiff, but she's still doing it, still bringing her lips to yours as your tongue pushes forward and invades her mouth. She doesn't do much to fight against the presence, against the touch; she's compliant, but not too much more than that.

Which is fine by you; if Lyn were fighting and angry and disgusted it would be too much, but here? You're happy to just let this happen as it does, just walking a slightly questionable line as you kiss her, as your touch falls onto her lovely body and takes in the feeling of her lovely form. This isn't too steep a thing to ask for how much you've done, is it? Just one beautiful woman of the dozens you have conjured forth, pliable and receptive to your advances, giving you what you desire. That's not so steep for everything you've given to this world. A world that isn't even really yours. This seems a fair price.

You draw back from the kiss, staring at Lyn, her cheeks a bit flush, her eyes fairly steady. "What's happening?"

"It's just part of the contract," you say, reaching your hands onto her bikini top and undoing the back ties, letting it fall looser as you free her breasts. She gasps, stiffening up a little bit as some sense of awareness and realization begins to hit her, but no enough to really stop you, and she doesn't pull back, even though she probably could--you're not entirely sure the extent and limits of the contract and the mild mind control that comes with it.

"And what you're doing is--" She looks down at your hand groping and kneading at one of her breasts. "Is this part of this?"

"It is, so just relax and enjoy it, okay?" You watch her whole body fall at ease in a flash; what you said counts as a command, it seems, as Lyn just immediately allows you now to begin touching her some more, fondling and caressing her lovely body, enjoying the most direct and depraved delights you can muster. It's a very sudden, direct sort of excitement, as you feel her up while she just stands there and lets you. Her eyes are soft and sweet, but there's a little bit of distance and fogginess to them, something not quite coming around to complete awareness, but you can't feel bad about that one bit as you play with her lovely chest and indulge deeper in something reckless and wild.

You want more than just to play with breasts though; you've called Lyn here to get off, and you're just not going to do that playing with her nipples. "Why don't you get down on your knees for me?" you ask, and naturally, there's not a moment of hesitation or uncertainty in how Lyn drops to her knees for you, doing exactly as asked and guided, settling comfortably into place and getting her hands at your clothes, starting to get them out of the way with a readiness that just feels right. She's so direct and confident in what she does, firmly pressing on for the pleasure of completely surrendering, allowing something to grab hold that just feels so right, feels so hot.

She fishes out your cock, staring up at you with eyes that are hard to read, for how much must be going on in her head right now. "Is this what you wanted?" she asks, leaning forward and planting a kiss onto the head of your cock. She speaks with an almost distant sort of airiness; it's not a sultry advance, it's just plain. You asked her to do something, she's fulfilling your request, but wants to make sure it's what you want. It's really quite perfect. Exactly what you're willing to settle happily into as you hold steady and eager.

"Yeah, that's great. Now suck my cock." It comes out a bit more direct and vulgar than necessary, but you're not really in a position to care about nay of that now, riding the obvious high of this fascinating rush of arousal, pleasure very sudden and very intense taking hold of you now. It's a rather indecent sort of exclamation, and it makes Lyn's cheeks brighten even more as she leans forward and just sort of accepts what's being imposed upon her. Her mouth open up and her tongue rolls out, taking some exploratory licks up the side of your cock as she accepts the orders given to her and begins to work at your pleasure, just as asked.

You relax as her mouth starts to tend to your cock. Steady, confident licks feel so good after so long spent waiting and aching now for someone's touch, the sensation and delight of pure pleasure. It's a pleasure you really want to give in to, because fuck it's been a while. You've done a lot and summoned a lot of drop-dead gorgeous women who you've been so desperate to touch, catching your eye and finding places in your fantasies. With this Lyn now ready to give in to what you crave, and this is the pleasure you feel due, a desire and heat that's just perfect, absolutely delightful and driving you deeper into the pleasure, as you heat up and feel the call of pure excitement grab at you.

Each obedient lick along your cock feels exciting and warming, bringing on a direct swell of something hot to savour and sink into amid your desires getting messier, getting hotter and stronger. You're ready for it, ready to be taken away by the ecstasy awaiting you, watching Lyn work along your cock, slowly at first, building and caressing. It's about damn time one of the gorgeous women you call upon sucks your cock, and you've come upon quite the lovely surprise in a gorgeous bikini, who's right there to fall for the little trick, which hardly feels so mean-spirited. You'll still use her in the fight against evil, of course. Still have her on task and giving in to what you want, which feels just perfect.

"Take it in your mouth," you tell her, and Lyn promptly licks her way back up your cock and then takes you into her mouth, pushing down with obedient, respectful delight, recognizing the command and doing as she's told. She's so cooperative, so ready and submissive. It's a nice look for her, really. Her pretty face rocking back and forth, mouth wrapped around your cock as she pushes down, sucking you deeper and letting the excitement get at you. The pleasure is very sudden, immediate and wild and hitting you just perfectly, desire washing very suddenly and strongly over you. "OH, that's great. Keep going Lyn, your mouth feels amazing."

Her head continues to rock in steady acceptance, performing her duties before you with a certainty and confidence that just feels right. There's so much here that just feels so good, so exciting and wild. You're happy to accept it, giving in to the idea of pleasure taking you on snug, tight, deepening your needs and inducing something incredible. The pleasure is unbelievable, your hips struggling to keep from rocking back and forth but in short order you're giving up some of it, rocking steadily, struggling to keep from fucking her mouth but definitely giving up a little bit of motion.

It's Impossible not to. Lyn's amazing mouth doesn't let up on your cock, and you ease your way deeper and hotter down into pleasures getting too hot and wild to hold back from, desire flaring up in hot swells of pleasure, a desire getting to be too much to deal with. She looks so gorgeous down on her knees sucking your cock, and the obedient, direct pace of the blowjob she gives you induces something that just feels too wild and powerful to resist. It's sudden, it's hot, it's a mess of confused, chaotic desire, and you are unable to resist this pleasure.

You warn, "I'm going to cum, and I want you to swallow it, but show me first." Your smile widens; it's a bit more wicked and depraved than what you were expecting to feel and want, but the pleasure seizes you and you just can't resist it. As you cum, your cock erupts with hot, throbbing spurts, ejaculating into her mouth as Lyn's eyes widen in surprise and excitement. The taste is probably catching her real off guard, but that's fine; you hold steady in her mouth and make sure you get every drop in there, before you pull back. "Now show me."

It's not something Lyn would likely ever do on her own, but for you, she opens her mouth wide and shows off that your cum has pooled in there, before swallowing everything down. It tastes her a few loud gulps, but once she's done she opens up again and shows you that she's guzzled down every drop of spunk just as asked. "I'm glad I can help," she says, and that's all she seems to be able to comment on. It's a more interesting bout of weirdness by the second as she remains on her knees, looking up at you as if seeking more guidance.

"Now lie on the bed," you say firmly, eyes tight upon her, watching, eager. She moves into place, doing as asked and getting onto the bed for you, her bikini bottom still on, but not for long. "Take it off," you say, watching as she undoes the side tie and pulls it off of her, leaving her pussy bare and exposed to your hungry gaze. You climb onto the bed on top of her, grabbing her legs and taking up a position between them, not quite on top of her all the way, because you want to be able to watch and admire. "Why don't you guide it in, too?"

"I can do that," she says." Everything is very direct, respectful. Not really sultry or wanton or lustful, but it feels right, and feels like the pleasure you need, as she takes your cock in her hand and guides you into her waiting hole. It's a pleasure and a desire that feels perfect, catching you off guard with the tight, velvety embrace of her pussy. It's already wet, waiting for you, and your hips push aggressively forward to take her, finding yourself overwhelmed y this desire and by pleasure that all just happens, makes you ache for her. It's an intense pleasure, a hot swell of something direct and firm, desire taking you and pulling down down into this excitement, into something that just feels right.

You gasp and grunt, seizing her gorgeous legs and pushing forward to claim her, pushing on strong and hot, the fierce swell of pure excitement grabbing at you directly, making something powerful and fierce take sudden hold of you. It's pleasure in a form as simple and direct as you can get, taking on the woman of the plains with a confident and steady approach, wanting to just get right on to making the most of this and sinking into pleasure as hot and tight as you can deal with. Wild thrusts push on with something powerful and driven, something meant solely to make her succumb to you completely.

Her breasts heave from the pressure and ferocity of your thrusts ever-stronger, ever-rougher. There's no restraint in your thrusts, you're really not able to hold back now. Lyn's pussy feels like just the sort of amazing relief you need, craving this desire and finding pleasure in the embrace of this relief. You fucking need it. Downright deserve it, in fact. For all you've done this is all too powerful, a wild rush of pleasure and hunger that can't be beaten. It's the relief you have been so desperately in need of, finding absolute bliss here and holding back none of your mad descent into it.

All the while, Lyn lies pretty passively. Some moans follow, but there's no dirty talk, no real desperation. She's enjoying it on some level, as your cock thrusts into her, but it's almost a little detached from everything, the sounds she makes driven by the reactions of your thrusts and the responses it naturally has on her body. She's not against it, it's just only as good as the immediate pleasure is, which is fine by you; she's still blushing, still panting, her breasts are still heaving... There's plenty here for you to just roll with, and as long as that pleasure awaits, you're really in the perfect position here to embrace this pleasure, wild and reckless as it can get.

This is for your pleasure, and that's what matters most, and it is absolute pleasure. Raw, heated desire hits you ever hotter, deepening your rush of pure need and hunger, finding more and more excitement in understanding everything that just continues to burn ever hotter, deepening your desires and bringing upon you something that will not stop. The messy, throbbing heat just will not let up, and you keep the pace firmer, wild, finding your footing in fucking her and not slowing down, relentless in the pace you take and in the chance to just give up utterly, losing yourself to the thrill of fucking Lyn and letting nothing hold back our pleasures now.

All the while, you continue telling yourself it's fine. Totally fine. Normal, good, driven by sensible desires and a pleasure that you're owed, that this if fine and good and getting better. With each passing second you find just a little more indulgence and excitement in the throbbing rush of ecstasy, carelessly getting yours and holding back nothing in the wild pace you fuck her with. It's pleasure too fierce and hot to want to deny yourself, all while she writhes underneath you, succumbing to pleasures messier and hotter by the second. There's too much pleasure here, too much desire and want in the embrace of absolute surrender, and the excitement of giving in just feels better and hotter, Lyn's pussy surrendering to your cock and her whole body driving you wild for just how gorgeous she is.

You cum hard. Right inside her. With a hard groan you happily plunge your cock into her snug pussy, erupting with hot spurts of cum, steady and successive releases leaving her gasping in loud excitement, a rush of pleasure too wild to hold back, and as you give in, Lyn comes too. Detached as she is, the orgasm she's fucked to gets her moaning, a brief flare of pleasure winding powerfully through her, so sudden in the rush of ecstasy that she seems confused by everything, not sure how to respond to this, but she gives in all the same as you creampie her and get the pleasure you need.

"Will that be all?" she asks, voice ragged and shaky.

"For now, yes," you say, slowly pulling out of her. "You may get dressed and familiarize yourself with the castle. Seek out Anna, she'll explain everything to you, and aside from bringing you to battle, I think you should come by my chambers again tomorrow."

"Of course." Lyn nods politely, smiling as she regards you as a friendly face, unbothered by the sex you've just had. She gets up, dresses herself, leaves you to your devices as you fall down onto your bed with a strange mix of satisfied, relieved, and curious as to how easy it might be to steal some more contracts from the Emblian Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
